To Forgive or To Forget
by MidnightGardevoir
Summary: AU. After their heartbreaks, the four friends tried to forget the past by singing. One day, the boys have a mini concert and they meet up with the girls. There, they all again meet up with their crush they still have not gotten over. However, the eight got dates already. Then, they are jealous...Will love blossom? Or will meeting up make matters worse?Major CS.Minor PS, ORS and IS.
1. Chapter 1:Heartbreak

Hey there and thanks for choosing to read this!I'm your writer, MidnightGardevoir, who hopes to excite you with twists and turns in the plot/story!This is a CS, PS, ORS and IS. This chapter would just be about heartbreak.I will not really mention the character's name for this chapter so you will just need to make a lucky guess!Although some are a bit obvious. Have fun reading and stay tuned for the next chapter after this!

Me:Will someone pls do the disclaimers?!

Drew:Do I have to?

Me:You do not have to!May!Won't you do it?

May:Yeah!Sure!MidnightGardevoir does not own Pokemon.

Drew:Cause if she did, the unthinkable shippings listed above will come true!And it will be terror.

Dawn:Oh really, Drew(skeptically).Last time I checked, someone in the anime still had an sooo obvious crush on May!(giggling girlishly)

Drew and May:Oh, just shut up!*Both blushes and turn scarlet*

Me:See!Dawn was right!(wink)Anyways, characters may be ooc, thanks May and lets start the story already!

To Forgive or To Forget Chapter 1:Heartbreak

"Why?Why break up now?Are you cheating behind my back?!"Uncontrollable tears was dripping out of the brunette's glowing sapphire orbs by the second. The grass-haired male flinched at the accusation but did nothing to deny it at all. He just stood there as she lifted her head up to look at him one last time. Him. The one person that knew her enough to break her heart.

"Just when we finally got together after all that hardship..."The caramel-haired teen turned to look at the kelly-green haired teen, her voice barely a whisper. She thought that she would crumble to the ground but she was surprisingly still, finding the strength to meet the boy head-on.

"Are you done crying?"The male said, voice cracking while finding suitable words to end this relationship faster.

'If I stay with her while seeing her crying any longer, my heart will break!I feel like wiping away her tears and to comfort her by kissing her. This is not my intention to...He wanted me to do so...Forgive me and find someone else to replace me...'His thoughts were churning wildly inside his brain, he felt so many emotions it was hard to discern which was which. The same thing was happening to her.

'I loved him...so break up now, of all times?He looks sad. Is there a reason for this?I must at least try to salvage this relationship.I can't hold out any longer, sooner or later my rationality will be gone and insanity will take over. It is so hard to think straight.'She tasted salty tears in her mouth and her bangs were in front of her eyes, blocking her sight of the other teen. The brunette felt the touch of his finger lift her chin upwards to meet his intense gaze.

"What do I've to do to make you leave me?"He asked, voice male hated to asked the question in front of his lover. The only one girl that could blow his mind with her looks, personality so on and so fourth. His first love, his crush.

"If you can tell me that you don't love me and you like that silly girl Brianna while looking into my eyes then you win."The teen was going crazy. This was going out of proportion, time to end this. He took a deep breath and look into her eyes.

"I don't love you, and I love that girl named Brianna. That should be good enough."He walked away with tears in his eyes that threatened to fall any miunte. The other teen was fairing no better. She did not even bother hiding her sobs as she crumbled to the ground.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I don't want this but I have to. This is goodbye.I'm breaking up with you."The raven-haired boy was turned around, his back facing the red-headed teen. He turned to glance at her for one last last time before taking off at incredible speed. The teen had glistening drips of water falling of his face that he failed to control.

"Why do this to me?You did not even give a reason why."She looked at the disappearing shadow. The long stored tears began to fall from her eyes. It was then the she saw the remains of water on the floor and everything clicked inside her head.

'If you don't want to break up with me, then why do so?"The female was extremely confused and saddened. She was normally strong. Stronger than this anyways. She should not be crying at **this**.A normal heartbreak?It was not usually that painful. Sure , the girl had some break ups before but this was the hardest.

'And plus, he is not a normal person to me. Of course this would be hard."Her heart retorted, giving her an excuse to break down at the thought of the first ever boy to involved with her romantically.

* * *

The auburn-spiky haired teen was shocked when he saw who it was!Leaf!She saw a girl kissing him!She was bound to get the wrong idea!She was looking at him with pure disgust and unbelieving in those green orbs of hers. She then broke into a run.

"Hey!Stop running!I can explain!It is not what you think it is!"He yelled while chasing after her. Leaving the girl who forced herself onto him, puzzled. The chocolate-haired girl was a fast lost her fast. Just then, a voice reverberated through his surroundings. It made passer-bys look around quizically.

"I'm sorry.I can't do this anymore. You have been always using this excuse that it is not your fault. Truth is that you are just a playboy with good looks. You are such a flirt, hooking up random girls. Unable to stay in a proper relationship at all."He was just about to speak up when the voice interupted him.

"Save it, You are just wasting you're breath. We are officially over!"There was a rustle being heard in the bushes but what the teen actually cared about was that he lost the one he actually cared for. Little did he know that the long haired female was dripping tears at the heartbreak somewhere nearby as well.

* * *

The phone was ringing.A certain bluenette picked it up cheerfully after seeing who it was.

"Hey!How was your day?"She asked in her usual happy voice.

"Listen here, troublesome.I'm only gonna say this once.I don't feel we click anymore as a couple. I've found a better and prettier girl than you are. We are now currently dating."A monotonous tone coming from a purple haired boy was heard through the phone.

"W-what are you e-even talking about?"The cheeriness in her voice completely vanished, replaced by shock.

"It means it is over. You and I, troublesome."He hung her with a beeping sound emitted from her carefully placed it on her drawer before bursting into tears while hiding her face behind the pillow and laid on the in her room all the way from night till dawn. (no pun intended)

* * *

Author's notes:Sorry for any gramatical or vocabulary mistakes!I was doing this when a rush of inspiration hit me.I hope you like it!The next chapter is coming soon cause I already have it halfway comment,review or fav it!Do check out my other stories!And tell me what you guys like to happen for the chapter. Although it is the June holidays, I have to prepare for major exams at the end of the year and it was hard for me to rush this out. Please just leave a comment or like it cause it will really brighten up my day!

Boys:Why do we have to break up with the girls?

Me:Where the hell did you guys come from?!

Leaf:Ignore them, as MidnightGardevoir said, it would be highly appreciated if you comment or like this story.

Me: I've rewritten this story and reposted this chapter so many times already but there is still so many mistakes. keeps on deleting my originally typed out words!:( Anyways do stay tuned.^_^


	2. Chapter 2:Preparation for Shopping

Me:Hi guys!I'm back again!(^.^)Again, I'm writing a story about Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping,Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping. This chapter actually happens 2 years later which means everyone is at the same age of 15 his chapter, it is about the girls-May, Leaf, Misty and Dawn- they are all singers who will be meet up with the guys-Drew, Gary, Ash, and Paul next chapter.I'll probably make one or two of the boys all have composed a few songs so are not going to be specific singers by the way. They sing songs of different artists. Major Contestshipping though.I'm one mad Contestshipper it is apparently very funny to see Paul singing!I know I'm evil!

Paul: 0-o Chill woman... You are mad.

Me:I don't know what came over me but I will just relieve Paul of his duty cuz I feel like further ado, can someone do the honors pls?And hey, Paul!Where did you come from!I'm not mad anyways!

Ash:Me!Oh!Me!I'll do it!

May:No!It is me!

Dawn:Stop flirting guys!

*Both of them blushes and deny it all.

Drew:May belongs to me!Back off and go to your own girlfriend Misty, Ash! the hell did I just say?*Blushing furiously after finally understanding what he just

said*K.I-I t-take it back...

Gary:(roll eyes) , MidnightGardevoir does not own Pokemon.

Me:If I did then, everyone would be travelling together in a big would have never left, and the aboveshippings would all come true!

Everyone:What!

*Some blushes furiously at the thought of them dating together.*

Me:(wink)Regardless, pls comment or fav this bk !Oh and thanks Gary.

Gary:You are welcome.(smirking)

To Forgive or To Forget

Chapter 2: Preparation for shopping

"May!You better wake up now if not you know what I'm going to do!"Misty grabbed her ear and almost shrieked in a high-pitched voice in the chocolate-haired girl's ear. It was an early Saturday morning and Leaf was just downstairs making breakfast since she was the only one that was able to cook without literally burning down the whole mansion they were living in, Plus , they were very picky when it came to food. The kitchen, living room and other entertainment rooms were at the first floor while the second level had all the girls' room with their walk-in closets, vanity et cetra.

They had to wake up at 7 in the morning because they wanted to go shopping for stuff at the popular Lilycove Department Store, the largest one in the entire Hoenn region. Of course, being the superstars they were, the girls needed to dress up, figure out how to maintain fashion but stay disguised at the same time. And you know how long **that** would take. Now in the kitchen, Leaf Green was making pancakes, eggs and bacon for the group. At the same time, Dawn Berlitz was making four cups of coffee, adding different amount of sugar, creamer and other assortments according to her friend's preference for each.

Leaf was just adding the frozen bacon into the pan when she had May's deafening winced and accidentally dropped the item she was holding onto the floor. She cursed herself silently but could not keep her features from turning into a scowl. Leaf then picked it up and washed it clean before commenting to her fellow friend."Why does this always happens to May in the morning?She just had to make Misty annoyed and get cold water splashed into her face doesn't she?"Dawn was hiding a smirk behind her hand and shrugged."Perhaps she just like the 'Special Misty Wake Up Call', I guess."Leaf sighed, shaking her head and put several bacon strips into the pan.

"Misty!Don't splash my face with ice cold water!"May Maple gave Misty Waterflower a black look that the orange-headed girl did not even bother to acknowledge."Oh...so you want me to wake you up with my mallet instead?That should be fun."May sighed and just muttered whatever and a thanks towards the red-headed girl. She nodded her head before going down using the translucent marble staircase for breakfast, leaving the brunette to her own devices. May reluctantly got up and got freshen up before heading downstairs for her morning meal.

"Good morning, May."A busy Leaf and a Dawn that was sitting at the dining eating greeted May. She did the same thing and started to gobble down her food as soon as Leaf put it in front of her. She let out a chuckle."Someone's got a good appetite today."May answered."What?Don't you know that it has been more than 8 hours since I had even ate something?"The other girls started to join in on Leaf's laughing."Okay...okay... you tell us that almost every morning!"Misty tried to calm her down.

After finishing their breakfast, the housekeeper immediately started to clean the plates for them. While walking up to their rooms, they decided to choose an outfit with matching shoes-cosmetics too if wanted- before assembling in the makeup room. The makeup room was a room that had plenty of cosmetic and hair curlers, hair straighteners and many other accessories to compliment almost every matchable outfit in the girls' humongous wardrobes.

Misty being the first one to do so, killed time by thinking about what style she should go with. The orange-haired girl was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not know that the whole group was here already." Misty,Misty!"The teen suddenly stood up from the comfy chair she was sitting on and scanned her surrondings."What!What is going on?Why did you call me, May?"She looked up and saw the three teen's worried looks."Are you okay?"Misty quickly nodded, explaining what she was thinking about.

By the time the girls were done helping each other out with their clothes, they were looking simply drop-dead gorgeous. Dawn, (her normal outfit in the anime) had a white cap with a pink pokemon sign on. She clipped up the loose ends of her shiny blue hair with two yellow clips on each side. She was wearing a pink scarf that was wrapped around her neck. The girl had a bracelet with two lustrous pearls with her and Paul's name craved on it on one hand.(given by Paul of course) And a cute white and strawberry-pink watch on the was wearing a sleeveless black, white and baby-pink short dress. Dawn decided to let her special blue hair down. It was accompanied by black-knee high socks and pink boots.

Leaf(in the games) on the other hand, also had a white hat but some parts of it was high lighted in red. She was wearing a blue sleeveless dress that was barely to her knees and was red from the waist down. She had black wristbands on both wrist that Gary used give her after their first date. He said it made her look was wearing something similar to Dawn but her socks were sky-blue instead of black and Leaf had a white sneaker with red soles and stripes that accented the mature look of her. Likewise, her hair was being let down too , like Dawn's.

For Misty(like the anime too), who disliked wearing a dress, had one side ponytail like was carrying a small sling bag that Ash gave her due to the fact that the guy was dense and did not know what to get Misty for her birthday so he got her the bag. Misty's v-neck shirt was sleeveless too but it was yellow instead of the girlish colours that Dawn had with her outfit. Or the mature style that Leaf had. Her shirt did not cover part of her abdomen, leaving her stomach exposed. There were two dark crimson-orangey coloured straps that went over her shoulders, connecting to her short jeans, showing off her long skinny, legs. , Coincedentally, she was also wearing sneakers. Just that it was mixed with red on white with yellow stripes.

Lastly, May(like in the generation 3 games) had a red and white ribbon tied around her creamy brown shoulder-length hair that was kept in bangs. It gave May a cute look. She was wearing a red collared shirt that had a black ring around the collar. Hanging from her neck was a necklace with a pendant of a beautiful red rose that was resting on her collarbone. It was given to her by Drew during his confession to her. He even helped her to put it on, complementing how beautiful she was, Just like a precious red rose. The brunette had a yellow waist pouch attached the end of her red shirt that was just above the part of white on the shirt that showed off her with curves. Along with black pants that were an inch or two above her knees, exposing her long wore black ankle long socks followed by sneakers in the colour of red, yellow and white completed her clothes.

"We are all done and set to go shopping!" Dawn was beyond ecstatic to do so. It has been 2 and a half hours since they all woke up."Then, let's go!"Leaf answered, being a fan of shopping as well. Misty and May agreed without a second thought, not knowing what fate had lied in store for all of them. They then started the trip to the department mall.

Author's Notes:Thank you guys so much there is any mistakes pls forgive me!Do tell me what you will like to happen in the next chapter. Do inform me of the songs you would like to have in the story. If your idea or song gets chosen, you will get a shout out in the next chapter!DO review, fav or follow me. It would be highly appreciated if you do so.

Dawn:Yup!

Me:Hey!Why are you here!

Misty, May and Leaf:She's not the only one, you know?

Me:(yelp)Why are you guys here?

Dawn:To say goodbye to the lovely readers.

Leaf:To thank the avid readers.

Misty:To express our gratitude.

May:To encourage them to review and help make the story better.

Me:Anyways, thanks and have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3:Mega Evolution

Thanks for lasting this long on this story! I cannot even believe I already got reviewers, followers and people who fav-ed my book! I will try my utmost best not to let all of you down!(bows dramatically while trying to hide touched face)Sorry for the Pokemon transport for this chapter!I'm trying to include actual Pokemon in this story. Just in case you decided to ask, yes, I am planing a sequel for this story if I can manage it. I'm thinking of making a new story. Once I'm finished with the first chapter of that bk I will ask you guys to read it!I'm pretty sure you want to go straight to the story story so...Without further ado, I present to you the 3rd chapter.

Drew:Oh, and by the way thanks following, reviewing and liking this book. The new story is going to be called My Soul to Lose. Story 0.5 from the highly acclaimed Soul Screamers series written by Rachel Vincent, it is just being re-written by MidnightGardevoir.

Me:(yelps)Drew! What the hell are you doing here! Even if you are correct DO NOT scare me like that! Go back to where you came from!

May:Yeah! She's right Drew!(pulls Drew's ears and drag him away)

Drew:Ouch!Go gentle on the ears please!

Me:Wait! I forgot! Would someone so the disclaimers?

Misty:MidnightGardevoir does not own Pokemon.

Me:Thanks, Misty! NOw let's get onto the story.

To Forgive or To Forget

Chapter 3:Mega Evolution

May's pov

I took out the Pokeball of the physic Pokemon that was going take us to the mall."Come on out, Gardevoir!"I tossed the ball onto the floor. The majestic Pokemon came out and called its name softly.I embraced it slightly before patting it."Gardevoir, can you teleport us to somewhere with less people near the Lilycove Department Mall?"It nodded it's head, holding out its arms, indicating that we should hold on to her."Come on girls, Gardevoir will teleport us there!Hold on to her!"They did it instantly. Gardevoir suddenly started to glow with a pink light.

We were all blinded by it momentarily but when I re-opened my eyes, we were at the outskirts of Lilycove, about less than 500m away from the mall."Gardevoir, come on!Let go!" she nodded, walking beside me. She always seemed calm and collected, but she was an extremely loyal and caring Pokemon toward its trainer at heart. Even the Pokedex deemed it so."Why didn't we use our flying Pokemon to get here?"Leaf asked while we were on our way.I shook my head. Sometimes, I felt like I was not the dense one."Leaf, we were at Dewford. It would take a long time for us to get here. A couple hours at least. Plus, my Altaria is not in top condition."

Then, Misty chimed in."Why not we travel by water?It is cooling at least. And, don't you want to let Milotic out to have some play time in the water?"It is true. I had a Milotic currently with me, While I went to Fortree city, I was out wandering along the weather institude and I find a poor feebas swimming along the waters. I had then accidentally dropped my poke ball and it rolled over, touching it and I captured the Pokemon. Afterwards, I gave tons of blue Pokeblocks, having deep conversations with it while I occasionally let it swim in any water bodies I could find. Who knew that faithful day, she seemed a bit down. And I tried to comfort it by saying it although she does not have outer beauty but she does have inner beauty.

The fish smiled a bit, before it suddenly started glowing. Her body became more snake like. The pokemon who appeared infront of me was the complete opposite of Feebas. Through the Pokedex I realiased the Pokemon was an evolved form of Feebas, Its name was Milotic. That day was still imprinted in my mind.I shrugged."Misty, teleporting is much, much more faster! Let's go!"I tried to avoid the topic while dragging them towards a jewellery shop I saw that had accessories for Pokemon. Gardevoir followed me automatically.

I walked in the shop to browse a bit. Tons of clerks hounded us for autographs , photographs and what not for a long time. We finally got to look at jewellery after all that attention.A special shiny stone that had a figure of a DNA was attached to the simple golden mixed with tints of blue chain caught my eye.I saw there was another one with a stone that was slightly different looked like a marble that was attached to the same type of chain but it was golden. It looked simple yet elegant.(just like the chain Diantha-just the key stone chain's colour is different and her-Gardevoir wore in the anime)"This is known as a mega stone. This particular one is called Gardevorite."I frowned slightly at the familair have I heard that voice before?The woman paused before adding,"May Maple."

I tilted my head upwards and saw a woman with coral-pink hair."Soledad!"I hugged her tightly before releasing her soon after."Why are you working here?"The last time I saw her, she was at Pokemon she is here at a jewllery shop, being a manager, according to her name badge that is being worn on her chest."I'll have you know that this is no ordinary jewellery shop specializes in selling mega stones and key stones as well."

I looked my were clouding Soledad with questions like,"What is a key stone?What is a mega stone?What are these stones for?"Soledad just smiled at my Gardevoir beside me."Mega Evolution is a transformation affecting Pokemon. Mega-Evolved Pokemon are identified by having "Mega" in front of their names. In order to Mega Evolve, most Pokemon must be holding their appropriate Mega Stone and the Trainer must have a Key Stone. Only certain Pokemon can Mega Evolve. Mega Evolution can only be achieved if there is a strong bond between a Trainer and its Pokemon."

There were gasps of "oohs" and "aahs" from my friends."You just said the word Gardevorite just now didn't you?"Soledad nodded."It means Gardevoir can mega evolve?"Soledad nodded before speaking up."If you and your Gardevoir share a extremely strong bond, it is possible."I was pretty sure almost all of us are gawking.I turned to look at Gardevoir, trying to confrim all being a phychic, read my mind and nodded slowly."Does it mean that Altaria and Milotic can mega evolve to?"I burst out the words."Altaria, yes. But as for Milotic, it is not confirmed yet."

Soledad smiled."Would you like to get some key stones and mega stones?"After a long time of seeing our Pokemon teams, my Altaria and Gardevoir could Mega 's Blastoise, Misty's Gyarados and Dawn's Lopunny could Mega Evolve too.I slipped on the blue-golden chain I eyed earlier and took off the pendant given by Drew reluctantly.I helped Gardevoir put on a golden chain and Altaria a blue one. Misty got a matching baby-blue chain with her Gyarados. Dawn got a fusia chain with her Lopunny, Leaf got a ocean-blue chain for her and her Blastiose. We thanked Soledad and payed for it all with our credit cards. Just as we were about to leave, she called out to us.

"Hey!only one Pokemon can mega evolve in one battle!Remember that!"I nodded my head. Letting Altaria go back to her pokeball, I left Gardevoir with me. The others kept their pokemon except for Dawn who kept her Lopunny out. This was because the other Pokemon are too big to keep in the mall outside of their pokeballs. We did not get far as just then, the voice of an MC stopped us with surprising news.

"Looks like Looks like Paul Shinji, Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak and Drew Hayden has just agreed to a perform a few songs for all you adorable fans!"It was followed by appaluse and screams that made the four girls looked at each other with shocked written clearly on their faces before screaming,"WHAT THE!" in unison.

Author's notes:Hehe...A cliff hanger. Hope you will continuing reading this story!Thanks for all the fav, follow me or review this story pls!

Paul:Whatever...

Me:Paul!You are scaring the readers away!

Paul:I do not care troublesome...  
(mutters something incomprehensible before walking away)

Me:So eccentric...

Dawn:Bye readers and do support this story!


End file.
